1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, a semiconductor system, and a method of operating the semiconductor device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A system-on-chip (SoC) may include one or more intellectual property (IP) blocks, a clock management unit (CMU), and a power management unit (PMU). The CMU may provide clock signals to one or more of the IP blocks, and may stop providing clock signals to the IP blocks that are not running, thereby reducing unnecessary waste of resources in a system employing the SoC.
To adjust the provision of clock signals, various clock sources included in the CMU may be controlled by software using a special function register (SFR). However, the response speed may be poor when the provisioning of clock signals is performed using software. Thus, there is a need for a hardware device and a method of controlling such a hardware device that can be used to provisional clock signals.